Forgotten Past Forgotten Love
by Black Dragoness
Summary: Ash has forgotten something that happened in his childhood not so long ago and Misty is the cause of it. will she also be the cause of him remembering it? R&R Ash Misty. aka:AAML oneshot


_Black Dragoness: hey guys I'm sorry I keep changing my name its just that the other two were just temporary until I found a good name I knew I was going to keep. Don't be mad at me please. This is my new one-shot story 'forgotten past forgotten love'. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did then I would be writing scripts for new episodes, not here writing stories on FF. but I do own a signed picture of ASH KETCHUM (is that how its spelt?) signed but the woman that does the voice of him._

_Now on with the story._

Forgotten Past, Forgotten Love 

We now join Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu on their way to Vermilion city to collect the Thunder Badge from the gym there.

"You got us lost again haven't you ash?" Misty complained to the boy who had soft chocolate brown eyes. The boy also had black spiky hair that could not be tamed what so ever. The boys name was Ash Ketchum.

"hehehe….ummm….yea I did?" Ash replied sheepishly, cowering beneath her slightly, even though she was the girl he secretly like since he met her. For some odd reason she felt familiar but he couldn't figure out why so he dismissed the thought.

"Since you got us lost in a forest filled with bugs and you know I HATE bugs I am now going to personally make sure you die at the wrath of my mallet" Misty said as she took out her trusty mallet and whacked him across the head so hard that he was knocked out.

"Ouch that had to hurt. Why did you do that to your beloved Ash for?" Brock asked the fuming red head, finally saying something after about half an hour.

"Well first of all he deserved it, second, HE IS NOT MY BELOVED ASH and third, I'm not in denial so if you don't want to end up like Ash here then you would be wise enough to shut up and help me set up camp cause its getting dark" Misty said, slowly calming down but no enough to stop threatening Brock though.

"Ok, ok ill help with setting up camp but please don't hit me with the mallet" Brock pleaded. Misty gave an approving nod and Brock started on finding Ash's sleeping bag and dragging him into it.

-- Ash's Dream – while he was knocked out by Misty – Ash's POV --

I walked over to a girl that strangely look exactly like Misty but she was about 8 years old instead of 11 years old.

"Heya Misty. What you reading?" I asked her kindly (who knew he could be kind). The girl that was in fact Misty when she was 8 years old looked up at me and said "A book, what else would I be reading?" she replied curtly. 'This certainly is a strange dream' the 10 year old me thought.

"What I was asking was what kind of book? If I didn't know you any better then it would be a book on water pokemon but I wanted to ask anyway and be polite," I said with more kindness than before, along with patience (who knew he had that too).

"Well for your information Ash Ketchum, it is a book on water pokemon and how to train them" she replied with a lot of venom in her voice. At this point in the dream I caught my eye on the mirror in the corner. Looking at the reflection made me realise that this was no dream but was in fact a memory of when I was 8 years old. The thing is that I never, ever remember anything from my 8-year old childhood, so this made the memory strange too see.

"Now are you going to leave me alone or are you going to have to make me knock you out with my mallet and make you forget everything that happens today?" She asked, bringing out her trusty mallet to what Ash, the dream Ash that is, for the second time.

"I'm just going to ask one more question. Is there anything you want to tell me before you knock me out and make me forget what you told me?" I ask quickly, knowing that she's going to knock the memory out of me the moment she hits me.

"Yes there is one more thing I would like you to know before you lose the memory. I love you Ash Ketchum. Until we meet again or until you remember this memory because of me." She said quietly before she whacked me across the head with her mallet, making everything go black.

-- Dream Ends – Ash's POV --

The moment the dream finished I was overcome with feelings. Love, happiness, sadness, joy and many other emotions. 'I now know why I like her so much, why I love her so much. That memory may have made me forget what happened but it never forgot my feelings. If she had not whacked me over the head and made me forget then I would have told her I loved her too. In fact I still love her, even though I call her names sometimes' I thought over the memory.

"Your finally awake after what misty did to you? I'm surprised you're alive," Brock voice said to me, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Huh? Say what Brock? I just had the strangest dream, if it was a dream. I think it was more of a memory though," I said getting up and walking over to the fire where he was sitting.

"Now that you mention it, where is Mist?" I asked, looking around a noticing that she wasn't there.

"She went for a walk to calm down a bit. So, what was the 'dream' about?" Brock asked and answered.

"Well it was when I lost memory when I was 8 because that's how old the dream me was. Also I never did remember my childhood from the age of eight and younger. You know how Misty just knocked me out with her mallet? Well when I was 8 she did the same thing and made me forget my memories of her. You see we were childhood friends but when she knocked me out and made me forget and when I woke up again she was gone and we never herd from her family again. But when she knocked me out a while ago, she made me remember old memories and feelings. The last thing I remember her saying to me is 'I love you Ash Ketchum. Until we meet again or until you remember this memory because of me'. If she hadn't knocked me out hard enough for me to forget my memories I would have replied 'I love you too Mist' but she didn't let me." I replied, not noticing Misty now standing behind me as I said 'I love you too Mist', which I think was a bad thing. When I said 'I love you too Mist' she started to cry silently but I still herd and turned around to see her standing there. The moment I had turned around she had run into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"You remembered that day. I'm so sorry I did that to you Ash. I love you too," she sobbed happily, but before I could reply she had pressed her lips against mine kissing me passionately. In pure reaction I kissed back just as passionately. After a while we had to pull back to breath. Before she pulled me back into the kiss I whispered softly

"I love you"

THE END

_Well there you go. A good story if you ask me but you didn't ask me. As I've been writing this I've been writing an update for LWTD. Please review me._

_Black Dragoness_


End file.
